Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mold material, a molding method, a mold object, and a molding apparatus.
Related Art
Layer molding method is one method where a three dimensional solid model (mold object) is molded. As the layer molding method, there is proposed, for example, a light molding method where each cross sectional layer of a mold object is formed by a photo-curable resin being layered and selectively cured using a laser, a powder sintering method where each layer is formed by layering a powder material while the powder material is selectively fused and fixed using a laser, a melt deposition method where each layer is formed by depositing a thermoplastic material by heating and pushing out the thermoplastic resin from a nozzle, a sheet layering method where each layer is formed by a sheet material such as paper being cut into the cross sectional shape of a model and layered and adhered, and the like.
A method of molding a mold object is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-538191 where a powder mold material is layered while a liquid binding agent is applied (discharged) using an ink jet system and each cross sectional layer is formed by binding the mold material together at specific locations.